Gynophobia, gone!
by yurixjudith43
Summary: This is a crack pairing... Maybe it would be rare to be seen but it's GuyxTear... Tear has been waiting for Luke, but where could he be? Some AschxTear too.. Well one-sided onry!
1. Arrival

* * *

Arrival: Chapter One

Tear and Guy's Pov

Tear: _Since he died I didn't get to sleep, eat, or even bathe. I don't know how many days, months, or even years I have stayed on the same spot…._

Guy:_ Why is it I feel comfortable with women right now? Is this an effect of my depression? Or is it not, did I just really get over my phobia because of her?_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On the second year and on the twelfth month, Tear had decided that she would go back to her homeland, Yulia City. When she arrived she took a bath and left again. She went to Grand Chokmah to visit Emperor Peony. In the castle she was in a hurry when she took the left turn she bumped into someone. She bowed her head for apology. "No, no. It's my fault." the guy said. Tear was familiar with this voice. She looked up and she saw the guy's face. She knew this man his name was Guy. She tried to call out Guy's name but no sound came out of her mouth. When Guy saw Tear's face he cheerfully greeted "Ah! Tear, long times no see!!" Tear wanted to greet him too but she couldn't speak at all. Guy was worried when Tear looked away. Now Guy remembered something from his past:

_'FLASHBACK'_

_Guy: Sis, can you tell me a story or a myth?_

_Guy's sister: Ok, ok. There was this beautiful girl, she loves singing the Grand Fonic Hymn and a lot of people admire her beauty, but only one person admired her because of her personalities. One day this beautiful girl lost her voice and other women started teasing her. She felt very depressed at it that she wouldn't look at anyone. When her admirer saw that, he went to her and tried to comfort her. "Do you believe I can bring your beautiful voice back?" this man asked. The beautiful lady looked at him and nodded but in her head 'I believe you can.' This man went closer to the lady's face he said sorry before kissing her. After they have kissed the lady blushed and thanked him. She was very thankful that this man helped her get her voice back. She asked what he wanted. All the man wants was to have her for a day. Now they had a very satisfied life. The End._

_Guy: Sis, does that happened real life?_

_Guy sister: You'll see Guy, you'll see. Now go to sleep._

_'END OF FLASHBACK'_

Guy took a deep breathe and held into Tear's shoulder. "!!" Tear was shocked she couldn't even believe that Guy would do that or he wouldn't back away. Guy went nearer to Tear's face. He whispered "I'm really sorry, Tear…" He put his hand to Tear's head and the other hand to her waist. He went nearer inch by inch. Before their lips met he mumbled "After this Tear, will you forgive me?" Tear wanted to move away but her body was too numb. When their lips met, Tear relaxed. Guy wanted a deeper kiss so he started licking Tear's lips. Tear accepted the invitation and opened her mouth. Guy never knew that Tear would do such a thing. For more pleasure Tear put her arms around Guy's neck. With that the kiss went deeper. Guy traveled every spot of Tear's mouth. After minutes of kissing, they broke up. A trail of saliva went out of their mouths. Guy mumbled "sorry…" and he looked down. Tear was blushing and gasping for breathe. "That was kind of fun…." Tear mumbled. "!! My voice! It's back! Thank you, Guy!" Tear said while shaking his hand.

Guy smiled and looked away from embarrassment. Tear thought 'I never knew I would get my first kiss from him….' When she thought of that she blushed more. She went back to Yulia City and sat with the selenium flowers and prayed. After thirty days, she went back to Grand Chokmah to visit Natalia and Guy. She turned back and bumped into a soldier. She quickly apologized. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" the soldier said. When the soldier saw Tear he had thoughts. He pinned Tear on the wall. Tear wanted to move but from too much shock she couldn't. The soldier put his armored knee in between Tear's legs and started to move it up and down. This made her legs wounded. When the soldier felt a wet spot he teased "I never knew an Oracle Knight like you would be a horny slut."

Guy saw what was happening "Hey! Don't you dare abuse her!" Guy exclaimed. The soldier stopped and looked at Guy and laughed. "A gynophobia guy like you would ask me to stop playing with this girl?! You couldn't even touch one!!" the soldier laughed. Tear saw Guy's face and ran to him. She hugged Guy and cried bit by bit. Jade Curtis, pulled the soldier away from the couple and apologized. "Are you going to the age ceremony?" Guy asked. "No… I don't believe he's dead yet." tear replied. "Great! I thought I was the only one who believed that! Come on, hop on to me. I know your legs are wounded" Guy said. Tear blushed and hopped on to Guy. They both went to the same place they used to wait for him. When they arrived they sat on the rock and Guy put his hand on top of Tear's hand. Tear sung the Grand Fonic Hymn and saw a figure with long fiery hair. "Luke…." They both mumbled. After that Tear was so happy and tired and decided to sleep on Guy's shoulder. Guy fell a sleep too.

Luke's Pov

_I want her to be with me but do I still have the chance to? Is she waiting for me alone with out any other man with her?_

Luke woke up on the grassy field and thought 'Tear are you there waiting for me?'

_Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze_

'This song…. I've heard of it somewhere' Luke thought

_Croa riuo ze tue riou rei nue riou ze_

'This voice.. It's so sweet and calm' Luke thought

_Va rei ze tue nue tue riou tue croa_

"This must be it!" Luke exclaimed in his mind.

_Riou rei croa riou ze rei va ze rei_

'You must have waited.' Luke said in his mind

_Va rei va rei, va rei va ze rei._

"You really did wait" Luke mumbled

_Croa riou croa nue tue rei croa riou ze rei va_

"Aren't I right?' he whispered

_Rei va neu croa tue neu rei_

"Tear?" Luke questioned.

When the song ended he stood up to search for the voice. He looked straight ahead and found Tear sitting on a rock he was happy but he noticed she wasn't alone. She was with some guy that looks familiar to him. It was Guy. He just can't believe what he was seeing right now. He can't believe his friend a gynophobic, 21 year old, 6'0 tall friend was stealing HIS girl from him. (Wow that was a lot of information) Luke mumbled "Lost fon Drive" and it hit Guy. He was too mad to feel sorry for him. He just backed away and went back to the place he was lying on awhile ago.

_I….I just stood there helplessly and watched the person I love to suffer… What kind of person am I? I went back to the fields and lied down…. I..I really am a foolish replica aren't I?_

**Creator: Aww…Poor Lukey…**

**Luke: Hey don't call me that!!**

**Creator: I can call you whatever I want coz' I made this fanfic, understand?**

**Luke: Yes ma'am.**

**Guy: Luke! W-why did you hit me with the Lost fon Drive?!**

**Luke: You were getting Tear away from me…..**

**Tear: E-excuse me?**

**Guy and Luke: U-uhhh….**

**Creator: Now, now boys. Wait for Chapter 2!! There's still more!!!**

**Tear: OMG! What happened to Guy in here?! **


	2. Lost Memories

Lost memories: Chapter 2

Tear woke up when she heard a 'boom' beside her. She looked at her right and saw Guy on the ground. "Guy!! W-what happened?!" Tear said. No response. "Guy?!" She yelled again. No response…. Tear started weeping. Luke heard Tear weeping; he stood up and walked directly to her… Tear still wept and didn't mind Luke. Luke felt depressed that Tear cares more about Guy……. Luke went back again to the place he lied down. Suddenly, he heard Tear using the spell 'Resurrection' but the different one. It is when you give the memories of the person you first love to the person so he/she can live.

Luke knew what she was about to do.

"Tear! Don't do it! Aren't you satisfied with me?!" Luke yelled. Tear didn't mind him and casted the spell. After the spell she was knocked unconscious and Guy slowly opened his eyes. Guy sat up and looked at the moon. But instead of seeing the moon he saw the angry face of Luke, his best friend. Luke brought out his sword and started charging Guy. Guy didn't have time to deflect the hit so he got stabbed at the shoulder. Guy whined a little because of the pain.

He removed the sword and blood splattered everywhere on his shoulder. "Luke, why are you doing this??" Guy asked in deep depression. Luke didn't answer and started charging Guy again. This time it's a direct hit at his stomach. Guy coughed out blood. Tear woke up when she heard Guy coughing out the blood. She stared at them shocked. Guy looked behind "T-tear? Y-you're awake? T-that's g-great" Guy said with a small smile. Tear was shocked "G-guy!" she shouted while going near him. Creating a small green field around Guy's wound area, she whispered a lot of sorry for being not awake when he was fighting. Luke stood there angrily. "Don't you dare see me or Guy again!" Tear yelled. "B-but Tear…" Luke mumbled. "I don't care whoever you are! Just leave us alone!!" Tear yelled.

Luke pulled out his sword and pointed it to Guy. "We will meet again, traitor." Guy's eyes widened when Luke said that. Luke vanished and his voice keeps on going around Guy's mind. "Guy, are you alright?" Tear asked him."Y-yeah. I'm fine" Guy replied while holding the back of his head. Tear lent her hand to help Guy stand up. Guy accepted the invitation and smiled at her. They went back to Grand Chokmah and found an inn to rest in. "Can we please have a room for two?" Tear asked. "Sorry, but we only have one room left. But we could give you a double bed. Your room number will be 1167" The innkeeper replied. "We'll take it at least there's a place to rest in" Guy said. A small little girl came running towards Guy "GUY-KUN!!!!" the little girl shrieked. Tear and Guy looked at the girl "Anise!" they both shouted.

Anise tried to hug Guy but Guy moved a side. "Unfair!!" Anise pouted as she stood up. "Unfair?" Tear and Guy wondered. "ANYWAY!! IM THE NEW FON MASTER!" Anise boasted. Tear and Guy smiled. "You know, you two should rest now. What's your room numbers?" Anise asked. "Hmm.. I think the innkeeper said the room number was 1167" Tear replied. Anise tilted her head "Guy what's your room number?" Anise excitedly asked. "Oh, me? 1167 is mines." Guy replied. "SO THE TWO OF YOU WILL BE AT THE SAME ROOM?!" Anise yelled in shock. Guy and Tear nodded. "Excuse me but I have to go check the room. I'll see you there, Guy" Tear said. Guy smiled back. "Good luck, Guy. Don't be too wild on her." Anise evilly mumbled. "Hey! I will not!" Guy yelled back for response.

Guy's Pov

I went up the stairs to meet Tear, but I can't seem to find her. I checked every door except for one door, the bathroom. "Maybe she's downstairs" I mumbled. When I was about to go outside I felt that I had to urinate (damn. I hate scientific words but its kinda fun to say!) I opened the bathroom door and went to the toilet. I unzipped my pants and started to pee. I turned to the right to wash my hands. I turned on the sink and wet my hands. I stretched my arm so I can grab soap from the soap case, but it seems there was no soap. I saw a curtain. 'Hm. Maybe there is a soap bar here' I thought. I opened the curtain and reached for the soap. When I looked down I saw Tear bathing. I blushed like a tomato and closed the curtain I looked away and started to leave. I went out of the door and locked it too. I rested on the wall and tried to calm myself from what I saw. I thought of what I saw and I started to blush again, and I felt something getting out of my nose. I touched it and saw something red. "Oh! Dammit why do I have a nosebleed now?" I asked myself. I heard the door open and I saw her again but this time she was at her towel. "Guy, are you okay?" she asked me. I looked at her body and had a very massive nosebleed. "Guy!" Tear exclaimed.

'THE NEXT DAY'

I opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched up my arms. "Thank goodness you're awake" Tear greeted. I tried to remember what happened. I only remember having a massive nosebleed. Tear walked to me and leaned on to me, she touched my forehead. I blushed and I fainted. Tear was shocked she called Anise to come. When Anise came she ran to Guy. "Guy! Guy! Wake up!" Anise shouted at me. But it seemed to her that it didn't work. The time when I fainted I was dreaming, dreaming about my sister. I saw her die in front of me. "No.. Melissa, don't! I-I'm right here! I'm safe!!" I shouted. Before she die, she whispered "Oh, Guy.. G-good thing you…are… safe.."

"AHHH!!!" I screeched, I bolted up to sit down. Sweat all over my face. I looked all around and I saw Tear. I stood up, ran to her, and hugged her.

"Guy? Are you alright?" Tear asked. "I…I…I remember" I said with a trembling voice.

"Guy, what did you remember?" Tear asked at a worried tone. "I-it's a sad memory.. It's when my sister died…" I let go of her and looked out of the window. "I guess that's why I had gynophobia before I saw you sad" I mumbled. "Oh… I'm happy for you but…. I know she'll be always with you" Tear said smiling at me warmly and sweetly.

The door opened

"Guy… My best friend and traitor.. Would you like some…" Luke came in and my heart was pumping. "CREAM PUFFS!?" He asked me. Tear and I were "o_O ok?" I took a cream puff and ate it! -**light yagami hehe**-

"Oh my god, Luke! This is tasty!!" Tear and I commented.

He left with a smile.

"Was that Luke or what?" Tear asked. "I have no idea" I replied


	3. Asch has returned!

Chapter 3: Asch has come back!

Tear's POV

I asked Guy if I can roam around the city and he agreed.

I was at this beautiful fountain when I noticed a red haired man at the gate freshly wounded. I ran to him. "Mister, are you okay?" I asked him helping him going to a better place. He just stayed there silently like he was mute. I place my hand at his arm that seemed to have a very big wound. He slapped my hand away from it. "I don't need it" He said, he looked up to me and saw my face. His eyes were wide open and his cheeks were flushing. "Mister are you sure you're fine? You feel warm" I said. He looked away from me like a shy kid. I smiled at the sight. 'He's so cute when he does that' I thought. I placed my hand at his arm and healed it but this time he didn't slap it away. I was confident enough to heal the other parts. I looked up to him "I'm Tear. Tear Grants. You are?" I asked. "I'm Asch." He said. 'So the defective replica was right' he thought.

Natalia came running to us. "Tear, Anise is—" she stopped and dropped the vegetables and fruits at her feet. "A-asch?" she said. Asch seemed to response to her by looking at her but he turned away. "Well, I guess you two seem to know each other. Have to go I still have to cook food" I said waving at the both of them. I smiled at both of them but I winked at Asch sending a flush at his face.

Natalia's POV

"Asch, is that you?" I mumbled

He turned away looking at the fountain water seeing if he really did have serious injuries. I ran towards him, I hugged him like he was my teddy bear. "I…I never knew it would grow that fast" he mumbled looking down. I actually didn't know what he meant by that but I still continued hugging him.

Asch's POV

While Natalia was hugging me, I felt her breast. 'Wow, I never knew it would grow that fast from flat-chested to bounce mode' I thought looking at her chest.

"Asch?" she said blushing. I think she caught me looking at it. I looked away blushing. I noticed that no one was around. I sighed in relief, but I saw Natalia starting to unbutton her clothes. "N-natalia! Wh-what are you do---mphff!!" she covered my mouth before I can finish the sentence. "Shhh.. Do you want to miss this moment? No ones around and it's sunset so it wouldn't be seen" she seductively said with a smirk. She lowered down her head down to my pants and I saw he licking her lips that sent shivers to my spine.

Tear's POV **again**

I ran to the inn going in to our room. "Guy! Guy!" I screeched with joy. He looked at me with question marked at his face. I grabbed his wrist and ran out of the inn. "Wha? What's happening?" Guy asked me. I didn't answer and just pointed at the fountain and he saw Natalia and Asch. We went nearer and saw them. "What the heck…" we said in chorus. We heard Asch moan. Asch's eyes were closed like he was scared and we saw Natalia bending over Asch's pants. I went nearer to really know what's happening. "Tear! That isn't a good idea! Come back here!" I heard Guy call but I turned to him and smiled. I went closer and closer, but Asch spotted me. He closed his eyes more using his hand. I turned back again and Guy wasn't there. 'I guess he went back to the inn' I thought.

"Asch, you're getting harder." Natalia said seductively. "Woah." I mumbled. Both of them heard what I said and looked at the direction where I was. Natalia saw me and I saw her. She blushed furiously and said "I..I.. I have to go get Anise for ummm her casino" and she went away.

I saw Asch staring at me with wide eyes. I was staring at him and I looked down. I saw it.. –guys come on. I know you know the 'IT'- My eyes were wide open thinking 'Even though I just met Asch, I never knew he would it have big!' I snapped out of my thoughts and looked away.

Asch's Pov

'Wow.. She's so cute when she blushes.. What is she blushing about anyway' I thought. She turned around again and her breasts were bouncing. I felt my dick getting wet. I saw her looking at my pants. 'Huh? What's wrong?' I looked down and saw IT sticking out. "Shit!" I said. I pulled up my boxers and zipped it up. Tear was blushing like she saw her crush. "I…I'm sorry for going in to your business. I-I should leave now." She turned around. "W-wait!" I said and touched her shoulder. "No!" She moved back. "D-don't touch me!" she screeched. She ran away. "Oh my god. The hell did I do?!" I said. I saw her running away like an angel. An angel looking for her love. I remembered Natalia. "Dammit. Where could she be?" I asked myself and I went through all of the allies.


	4. Gomenasai!

Author's notes: Sorry guys, I might be able to continue this!! Wahhhh!! I'm really, really sorry! Oh and if you're curious about my info just send me an email at Abigail_ann_. GOMENASAI!!! But I tell you! If you like reborn, I might make a fic of 3318, if not tell me what to make, okie??


	5. I SHALL CONTINUE butthis maybe the end

Chapter 4: I've decided on what will happen

Asch ran around the city to try to find Natalia. "Dang it.. Where could she be?!" Asch yelled. While Asch was running around the city he saw Natalia at the end of the alley. "A-asch.. i.." Natalia staggered. She looked away from Asch covering her body. Asch was shocked. 'I'm so stupid!' Asch thought. Asch went near Natalia and hugged her. "natalia, I've decided…. We will save the world.. and… I.. I will marry you" Asch swore that Natalia had seen his blush.

Natalia stared at Asch with teary eyes. "Asch!" Natalia hugged Asch. Asch smirked. "My lady, shall we continue what we left behind?" Asch asked seductively. Natalia blushed "S-sure"

Tear's pov

I was running away because of what I saw. I ran to the inn as fast as I can. The image of his shaft was still in my mind! 'Snap out of it Tear!' I thought. I bumped into the inn door. "Ouch.. that hurts" I said while I was rubbing the back of my head. The inn door opened. And I saw a familiar face with a frown, it was.. Luke…

Luke's POV

I heard a 'thud' from the door. I opened it.. and look what I see.. it's Tear. I glared at her, maybe she thinks of me as someone who she knows.. I approached her. "You alright?" I said reaching my hand out to her. She took my hand and smiled warmly. I blushed and helped her stand up. After awhile of standing and staring at each other.. I saw her eyes fade. She fainted and fell on my chest. "Tear! Tear!" I shouted

Tear's Pov

After bumping into the inn door, I felt really stupid! But when the door opened I saw this guy. I think I've met him before. He glared at me but decided to help me out. He offered his hand to me and I accepted it by giving him a smile. I sure did see his blush. We just stared at each other. Then, I started to feel dizzy. I think I…


End file.
